


My 10/Donna Oneshots

by KYotodo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AUs, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	1. 黑暗哨兵

时间领主具有更强的精神体，也就是说，基本没有什么种族能在精神上匹配他们。

Doctor的精神体对于普通人类而言就是黑暗哨兵中的黑暗哨兵了。他通常很乐意（需要）带上特别强的或者特别契合的向导，在他神游的时候唤醒他。

对于Doctor来说失去伴侣的痛苦更多是情感上的，他和伴侣的链接太脆弱了。

但是Donna不一样。她的精神力并不特别强，只是一个平凡的人类而已。

然而当她站在他身前，勇敢地、愤怒地；当她叫他住手，温和地、耐心地。

她的契合度那么高，高到Doctor确定自己听到了click的一声。

和Donna相处特别容易。她不仅仅有契合的精神体，而且她的性格也非常独立，说抽耳光就抽耳光。

和她在一起他不担心自己会失控，不担心自己会陷入危险。

他一直刻意收敛，但在钻石星球上，他吓坏了，克制不住地探触她的精神寻求慰藉，她容纳了他。

这种程度的容纳让他们的链接加强到几乎能媲美和同类的链接。

复制体让情况变得棘手了一些，尤其当复制体近乎绝望地试着探触、融入Donna的精神体；然后却被拒之门外的时候，他露出的神情近乎心碎。

对他来说，几乎可以说是链接破碎了。

抹去Donna的记忆并没能让链接破碎或者削弱；他无法离开donna，也不能进入她的生活。最后他决定就这样吧。人的一生对他来说只是一眨眼。

他在附近住了下来，透过链接笨拙地安抚他的向导。


	2. 中秋节

“如果你想，我们可以去任何有卫星的星球看任何一次满月，此时，此刻，所以，为什么要在这里干等着？”Doctor郁郁地问道。

在他身侧，Donna捧着半杯热巧克力，从屋檐下望向薄云笼罩的夜空。她思考着Doctor的问题，转了半圈杯子，轻轻说：“你读过小王子吗？”

“当然！”他喷了口气。她微笑：“仪式是很重要的，尤其当你不在线性时间中，总要有几个定点帮你确定自己身在何处。”

Doctor沉默了片刻。“圣诞节不好吗？”他问。

“入乡随俗嘛，”Donna啜饮一口热巧克力。细雨消散了，薄雾消散了，姗姗来迟的一轮明月终于露出真容，她比别的时候更亮、更大一些，清辉照亮了整个世界。

“月亮出来了，”Donna情不自禁地笑了起来，她用手肘顶了顶Doctor，后者看着她明亮的笑容，也微笑起来。

“是的，如此明亮，如此美丽。”


	3. Chapter 3

星期二上午最后一节课的下课铃敲响五分钟后，John Smith回到和Mary Lin共用的办公室，把他的公文包往办公桌上一扔，瘫坐在他的椅子上，顺着冲力转了半圈。

Mary挑起眉毛。“第一节课不顺利吗？”她明知故问。

John颤抖着举起一只手，伸出拇指和食指比了一个“L”，Mary咽下一声喷笑，伸长胳膊拍拍他的肩膀。

“往光明处想，一周只有两节课需要面对她——大学就是这点好。”

John Smith长长地叹了口气。“我可不觉得我撑得过去。”

“大部分时候她还是——”Mary顿了顿，选了个不那么违心的词：“比较安静的。”

John甩了甩头，看上去像只大狗。“我下午还有一节课——谢天谢地没有她。”

他把公文包打开，抽出他的教案，紧张兮兮地重温起来，这意味着闲聊到此结束了，Mary于是回到自己的琐事里去。要面对Lauren Cooper就已经足够艰难了，她很善良地决定给Smith先生任何他需要的空间和时间。

她已做出判断，这位年轻腼腆的John Smith——尽管是个博士——绝非Lauren Cooper的对手，但她始料未及的是，一周以后的星期四，她下课回到办公室时，和一脸不情不愿的Lauren Cooper打了个照面。对她投来不感兴趣的一瞥，很快地掉转视线，看向角落的盆栽。

“Cooper女士，”John注意到她的走神，暂停了演讲。他向Mary点点头算作打招呼，又继续说下去：“如果你能把格式和语气规范好，我相信这篇文章至少可以发表在我们学校的月刊上。至于你的观点——我想你应该是读过不少文学批评了，你对诗文的缺点非常有洞见，这是批评家非常需要的，然而批评家的工作不仅仅包括批评……”

Mary从包里抽出饭卡，静静地离开了办公室，左转走进洗手间洗了把脸。

收回前言，John Smith也许年轻而腼腆，但绝对勇气可嘉。

* * *

 

Smith把他可笑的提纲拿起来看了一眼，“嗯……就这些。我把书单列了一份，如果你愿意读一读，一定会有收获的。”他说着把她的论文递了过来，Cooper抬着下巴垂眼看它：Smith神经兮兮地把它打印了下来，批注是用红笔手写的——密密麻麻。

她动了动嘴唇，不情不愿地接过来，翻了一翻。“OK——”她拖长了声音说。

他对她不合作的态度置若罔闻。“你有很好的基础，Lauren女士，”他该死地语气真挚，“我相信你是出于热爱选了文学课，我希望你能有所收获。”

“O——K——”她更加拖长了声音。John Smith抬起手看了眼时间：“啊，抱歉！”他窘迫地站起来，拎起他蠢兮兮的、上个世纪的公文包，“真抱歉耽搁了你这么久，快去吃午饭吧。”

他比她还着急地小跑到电梯口，踮着脚等电梯从二楼爬上来。Lauren把论文塞进书包里，慢吞吞地走出去，站在他旁边。

你急着回去做饭吗？——划掉。老婆在家里等着吗——划掉。你总是这么多事吗——划掉。

“你的包真丑。”她说。

Smith想被人揍了一拳似的往旁边跳了一小步，把包拎到胸口。“它很实用。”他说。

Lauren看了看他棕色的大眼睛，扭过头去看着电梯门上方的显示屏里跳升的数字。“是啊——”她懒洋洋地说。

叮的一声，电梯到了。他们走进电梯，门关上以后，沉默更加尴尬。

“……我还以为你很生气。”Lauren说。

“什么？”

“上课的时候，”Lauren说，“你气得脸都红了。”

“我不是生气——”John说着又有点脸红，“嗯。我是有点生气。”

“然后你把我叫到办公室来，”Lauren尽量漫不经心地说。“聊我的作业。”

John花了一会儿才意识到Lauren真正想说的是什么。“这算是职业道德吧？”他轻轻说。

“对——噢。”Lauren把重心换到另一只脚上。

“我无意冒犯——”John盯着跳到3的数字小心翼翼地开口，“如果你觉得压力过大，学校有免费的心理咨询室。”

Lauren整张脸皱成一团：“你是在说我精神失常吗？！”

“不，”John矢口否认（天哪，他竟然已经开始习惯了），“不，我绝对没有这么说——再见，祝你用餐愉快。”他从还没完全打开的电梯门中溜了出去，充分发挥了腿长的优势，飞也似的消失在文学系楼大门外。Lauren斜挎着她的包慢悠悠地晃出门去。

她并不觉得生气。John落荒而逃的样子实在太过好笑了。


	4. Dragon

“我来解救你了，公主殿下。”

穿着绝对不是铠甲的男人几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地走进来，嘴上对她说话，眼神却直直盯着龙。龙如果站起来有三人高，呼吸中喷吐着黑烟。它趴在地上，双眼无神——直到这奇怪的人进来之前都双眼无神。Donna原本坐在龙头边烤火；现在她的热源站起来，发出咆哮的声音，Donna搓了搓手，有些生气地看向那男人。

“你是谁？”她喝问道。

“Doctor！”他快活地叫着，从口袋里掏出一根棍子，对着龙上上下下地挥舞。龙居住的洞穴很大，这会儿Donna已经开始觉得冷了。

“请你不要伤害他，”她说，“顺便公主已经跟着上一位骑士私奔了，他们不想回去因为她本来就是逃婚的。”

男人的动作一顿。“那您是？”

“Donna，”她抱紧自己，“我就住在山下，过来给它清点金库。”

“呣，”Doctor踮了下脚。“好吧，龙先生，既然你没有恶意，我也没有恶意，我们可以讨论一下你的种族延续问题吗？”

龙发出一声长长的呼噜声，奇异地像小猫一样可爱。

Doctor和Donna一起坐在龙头边烤火，同时他热切地和龙聊着天。龙没有用通用语，所以Donna听不懂龙的那一部分，但她相当确定Doctor说了一些奇怪的东西——无论对哪个种族来说都很奇怪的东西。

她渐渐睡着了。


End file.
